Maraudeur 9: douter
by Grande Troll
Summary: Rien n'y parait, mais tout a changé. Lentement, Peter doute et s'éloigne de ses amis, de ses frères...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié un des one-shot sur les maraudeurs… Celui là me donnait du mal… Je ne suis pas certaine du résultat mais bon, je voulais essayer d'écrire ce moment un peu particulier sur lequel on n'a aucune information dans les livres finalement… Comment Peter a pu trahir ? Ce one-shot ne parle pas de la trahison elle-même mais du début des doutes.

_**Douter…**_

Ca avait commencé un peu bêtement, comme à peu près tout leurs actes. Objectivement, ils étaient tous les quatre un peu stupide. James, qui se prenait pour un héros des temps modernes, Sirius, avec son arrogance, Remus, qui, bien que d'apparence le plus sage, mettait allégrement la vie des autres en danger en acceptant de sortir les nuits de pleines lunes avec trois imbéciles d'animagus, et lui-même, le suiveur, celui qui se taisait, celui qui n'osait jamais dire ce qu'il pensait.

Des quatre, il était le seul qui n'avait rien à faire à Gryffondor. Le courage, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait désespéré d'en trouver une once chez lui. Alors il avait ses amis, les célèbres Maraudeurs, et il se contentait de se faire oublier, tout en admirant ces trois fous.

Le changement qui s'était produit dans le groupe avait été si lent que Peter avait mis un moment avant de s'en rendre compte. Petit à petit, Sirius avait pris de l'assurance. Oh, extérieurement, il en avait toujours eu. On le voyait se pavanait dans les couloirs comme un roi en territoire conquis, mais les maraudeurs étaient assez proche de lui, les seuls à être assez proche de lui en vérité, pour voir à quel point cette attitude était fausse.

Sirius, à son entré à Poudlard, avait vu sa vie basculer, et tous ses principes retourner. James l'avait éduqué, lui avait apprit à ne plus croire aux valeurs de ses parents. James était une sorte de Dumbledore Junior, le type qui croyait au bon coté de chacun, aux valeurs d'amour, d'amitié, de tolérance… James avait prit Sirius sous son aile et lui avait enseigné sa façon de voir les choses.

Au fils des mois, puis des années, Sirius était devenu de moins en moins Black. Il s'était rebellé contre sa famille, avait assumé ses choix, ses rêves. Il ne laissait personne indifférent. Ceux qui étaient du coté de ses parents le coïncideraient comme un traitre, un dégénéré, la preuve que Gryffondor pourrissaient le meilleur sang et que Dumbledore était le pire directeur de l'histoire. Ceux qui, au contraire, partageaient les idées de James voyaient en lui la preuve que tous pouvaient choisir leur voie au-delà de l'éducation parentale, qu'avec du courage tous pouvaient changer et évoluer, et que décidément, Poudlard n'était pas seulement une école de magie, mais surtout une école de la vie.

Personne ne remarquait Peter. Personne ne se rendait compte que, lui aussi, suivait l'influence James et, qu'à sa façon, il bafouait les valeurs parentales. Certes, ses parents n'étaient pas connu pour être des extrémistes, loin de là. Ils étaient connu pour être dans la norme. Tiède. Au milieu. Ils n'étaient ni intelligent ni idiot, ni beau ni laid. Ils étaient à eux tout seul la masse de la petite bourgeoisie moderne. Ni trop riche, ni trop pauvre. Invisible.

Qu'un Pettigrow rejoigne les Gryffondors, ça avait fait jaser… parmi les invisibles. Personne, outre sa famille, ne s'en était émue. Qu'un Pettigrow défie la loi en devenant un animagus, à quinze ans, et pour amitié pour un loup-garou, ça aurait tuer sa grand-mère. La chose la plus extraordinaire qu'un Pettigrow pouvait faire pour un ami c'était lui offrir un place pour un match de Quidditch national. Quand à désobéir à la loi… Eventuellement, un Pettigrow pouvait de temps en temps, le cœur battant d'angoisse, lancer un sort au feu rouge moldu pour ne pas arriver en retard à une réunion. Et encore…

Peter était donc, à sa manière, une sorte de vilain petit canard. Il n'était pas assez bien pour les autres, pour être remarqué chez les maraudeurs, mais trop excentrique pour être honnête avec sa famille. Famille qui ne l'aurait pas comprit et lui aurait fais un scandale.

James avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir changer la vie de Sirius, mais il ignorait à quel point il avait changé celle de Peter. Mais, à vrai dire, le changement chez le jeune garçon s'était fait sans extrême, et seul les extrêmes paraissaient intéresser le jeune Potter.

Et puis, il y avait eu la trahison de Sirius. Sirius qui avait dévoilé le secret de Remus. Sirius qui avait failli faire tuer Rogue. Sirius qui visiblement n'avait pas tant changer… Remus et James avaient pardonné. Personne n'avait demandé l'avis de Peter. Personne ne pensait ça utile. Personne ne pensait qu'il pouvait avoir une opinion différente. Or, si on lui avait demandé, si l'un de ses trois crétins avaient pris la peine de s'intéresser un temps soit peu à ce qu'il ressentait, ils auraient su qu'il ne pardonnait rien.

C'est à partir de ce jour, que les choses avaient lentement changé. Habitué à ce qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis, Peter ne s'était même pas interroger lui-même sur la question. L'aurait-il fait, il aurait compris pourquoi il sentait sa gorge se nouait lorsque, seul dans son lit, il pensait à Sirius, à Remus et à James. En apparence, tout était comme avant. Le groupe de nouveau soudé. Lui-même y avait cru.

Avec le recul, pourtant, Peter ne pouvait nier que quelques choses de mauvais s'était incrusté dans son esprit. Le doute. Sirius paraissait avoir gagné de l'assurance. Comme si, de cette aventure, il était ressorti plus fort. Comme s'il s'était enfin libérer du peu d'attaches qui lui restaient vis-à-vis de sa famille. Remus, qui pourtant avait été trahis de la plus abominable des manières, regardait le jeune garçon avec la même affection qu'avant. Cela lui avait pris des mois et des mois, mais de cette histoire, son amitié pour Sirius semblait avoir grandit. Ce qui était assez inconcevable. Comment refaire confiance après ça ? Et pourtant… Quand il lui avait demandé des explications, Peter n'avait eu droit qu'à une réponse qui l'avait laissé sur sa faim.

« Et bien… Même si c'était… très stupide… Et inconscient… Et immature… Je crois que Sirius n'avait vraiment pas réalisé. Quelque part, ça semble lui paraitre si… Normal… Si peu… dangereux… Que je me sens moins… Monstre… Dans son regard. »

Peter se souvenait. Et il avait beau tourné et retourné les mots dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Sirius avait mis la vie de tout le monde en danger, et il avait été trop égoïste et stupide pour se soucier des conséquences de ses actes. Aucun rapport avec la normalité, ou le monstre en Remus.

Et puis James… James qui avait refusé de prendre partie. James qui avait semblé si peu déçu. James qui avait prit cela comme une simple erreur. Sur le coup, il avait été furieux, bien sur. Il avait fini par avoir une longue conversation avec le jeune sorcier, et, quoiqu'ils aient pu se dire, James avait pardonné. Pardonné avant Remus, ce qui, aux yeux de Peter, était une nouvelle trahison pour le loup garou. Remus avait tellement besoin d'eux. Ils lui avaient promis qu'ils seraient toujours à ses cotés. Et voilà qu'ils étaient deux à le trahir. Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour que James pardonne si vite : son amitié pour Sirius était bien plus forte que son amitié pour Remus. Et il pouvait s'en défendre tant qu'il voulait, Peter en était désormais certain.

Depuis lors, sans trop en prendre conscience, le garçon douta. Il avait toujours admirer James, mais James lui paraissait à présent moins admirable. Et, quelques part au fond de lui, il cessa de faire confiance à Sirius. Sirius était et serait toujours un Black. Il pouvait bien être parmi les Gryffondors, avoir changer de camps, il n'en était pas moins quelqu'un d'égoïste, de prêt à tout sacrifier dans un coup de tête.

Alors, évidemment, les relations changèrent. James et Sirius étaient toujours aussi proche, Remus avait trouvé sa place – ou le croyait-il- et Peter… Peter suivait. Peter suivait avec un peu moins d'entrain. Peter avait de plus en plus souvent envi de l'ouvrir. Mais Peter se taisait, et Peter suivait, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Et puis, il y eu la rentrée en septième année. Il avait rejoins ses amis dans l'un des compartiments du PoudlardExpress. Il était arrivé ni à l'avance, ni en retard. Eux, étaient déjà là depuis le début de la matinée. Ils avaient mangé ensemble et c'était donc retrouvé les premiers sur le quais. Peter les aurait volontiers accompagné, mais ses parents n'avaient pas vu l'utilité de se lever si tôt pour voir des amis avec qui il allait être dix mois.

Il fut accueilli par milles ovations, des claques dans le dos, et un paquet de chocogrenouille. Malgré sa frustration de n'avoir pu venir dès le début, il senti son cœur s'alléger face à tant d'enthousiasme. Parfois, l'excès de ses amis avait du bon.

-Alors, devine quoi ?, coupa soudain Sirius, mettant fin aux salutations.

- Quoi ?

Tous le regardaient avec un large sourire.

-Allez y, dites !

-J'ai enfin dis merde à mes parents ! Ca a été terrible, j'entend encore les hurlements de ma mère… Mais cette fois c'est fini, terminé, jamais plus je ne mettrais un pied dans cette immonde maison !

Peter le regarda, stupéfait.

-Tu as fugué ?

-Ouep !

-Mais…

Les pensées tourbillonnaient trop vite dans son esprit pour qu'il réussisse à les formuler. Sirius avait fait une fugue. Il était parti. Avait tout abandonné… Oh, évidement, c'était chose prévu depuis des années, mais il était censé partir après Poudlard, avec un vrai plan d'actions, en sachant quoi faire. Pas claquer la porte sans aucune issu de secours.

Très honnêtement, Peter était loin de considérer la nouvelle comme réjouissante. Même si cela faisait des années qu'ils en parlaient entre eux, quelque part, il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. C'était une chose que de détester les idées de ses parents, une autre de foutre sa vie en l'air. D'autant plus dans ces périodes sombres. Depuis quelques années maintenant, un mage noir faisait de plus en plus parler de lui.

Persuadé que la pureté du sang devait être la priorité de la nation sorcière, il avait recruté des adeptes partout en Angleterre et même dans le monde. Pour le moment, Poudlard était un petit paradis, un îlot de paix en pleine guerre qui s'annonçait, mais personne ne savait combien de temps cela durerait. Et, surtout, tous savaient que cette sécurité prendrait irrémédiablement fin lorsque leur septième année cesserait.

A l'avis de Peter, c'était bien le pire moment pour se montrer si ouvertement opposé à ces idées de sang pur. Evidement, il ne pensait pas que ce Voldemort avait raison. Cependant, de part son sang, Sirius avait une chance de pouvoir éviter d'être en danger… Etait-il nécessaire de jeter ça par la fenêtre ?

Ce n'était certes pas très courageux de penser de la sorte. Seulement depuis la trahison de Sirius, il lui avait toujours trouvé plus de qualités de Serpentards que de Gryffondors. A son avis, Sirius n'avait rien à gagner dans une telle fugue. Avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore et les aurors mettraient rapidement fin aux agissements du mage noir, et alors son ami pourrait se vanter d'avoir des idées tolérantes et originales pour un Black. En attendant, la discrétion était de mise. Mais Sirius n'avait jamais été discret.

-Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté, fit remarquer Remus.

-Je… Tu le savais toi ? Pourquoi ne m'avait vous pas mis au courant ?

Sirius parut un peu gêné.

-J'avais peur que ça ne t'angoisse inutilement en fait…

-Evidemment que ça m'angoisse ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Et si Voldemort t'avait prit comme exemple de ce qu'il peut faire aux traitres à leur sang ? Et puis comment t'es-tu débrouiller pour vivre et manger et te loger et…

-Du calme !, Il lui adressa un sourire complice, Je suis parti vivre chez James… Je ne remercierais d'ailleurs jamais assez tes parents, mon pote, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du jeune Potter qui lui répondit en montrant toutes ses dents, les yeux pétillants de joie.

-Et pour Voldemort… Je ne dirais pas que je m'en fous, et qu'il ne me fait pas peur mais… Mais je m'en fous et il ne me fait pas peur !

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire sous le regard effarer de Peter.

James avait hébergé Sirius. Evidemment. Ils étaient déjà comme frère. Et Sirius se montrait particulièrement insolent vis-à-vis du danger. Bref. Rien de nouveau sous les tropiques.

-Tu devrais avoir peur. Même Dumbledore a peur. Tu crois que les parents de James auraient pu te protéger si les mangemorts avaient décidé de te tuer ? Ou de ça aussi, tu t'en fous ?

-hé, Peter, coupa James, Bien sur que mes parents l'auraient protégé. Ils étaient au courant des risques. Je l'étais. Sirius l'était. Tu ne devrais pas t'angoisser comme ça ok ?

-Bah, je suis celui qui a peur pour rien, c'est bien pour cela que vous ne m'avez rien dit.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, amer, et les ignora le reste du trajet, malgré leur piètre tentative pour s'expliquer.

James et Sirius étant ce qu'ils étaient, ils décidèrent rapidement d'abandonner et d'attendre que le gentil Peter redevienne le gentil Peter. Le trajet se termina donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il se sentait de plus en plus agacé par leur insouciance. Sirius avait agit sous un coup de tête, comme à son habitude, et ça aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour lui et les autres. Ni avait-il que lui pour s'inquiéter de la sorte ? Même Remus, le stupide Remus, les félicitait allégrement.

De plus, la force avec laquelle ils ignoraient sa mauvaise humeur le blessait. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se sentir un minimum concerné ? Quelqu'un en avait-il quelque chose à faire qu'il se sente mal et seul ? Il fini par trouver le courage de faire l'impensable : il quitta le compartiment. Il eu la satisfaction de fermer la porte sur un silence stupéfait.

Il erra un moment dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir que faire. Rejoindre un autre compartiment ? Il ne savait pas sur qui il allait tomber en ouvrant la porte et puis très honnêtement, outre ses amis, il n'y avait pas grand monde avec qui il s'entendait. Amis qui au bout d'une demi-heure n'étaient toujours pas venu le trouver. Il était bien malin de s'isoler lui-même. Il avait cru quoi ? Que ça les intéresserait ? C'était lui qui s'angoissait pour rien, pas eux. Eux ne s'intéresser qu'à eux-mêmes. Qu'à Sirius.

-Tiens donc… tu as perdu tes amis ?

Il senti sa gorge se nouer. Evidemment, il fallait que des Serpentards le trouvent… Il se tourna lentement vers Rogue, qui le toisait avec tout le mépris du monde.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une grande perte, ceci dit.

-Dégage, Snivellus.

Il aurait volontiers fait demi-tour mais son expérience de Maraudeur lui rappelait de ne jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire. Rogue s'approcha dangereusement de lui, si bien qu'il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur le sorcier.

-Dégage, répéta-t-il, le fixant durement, malgré la peur qui grondait en lui.

Le serpentard tira sa baguette. Sans réfléchir Peter lança un sort sur le bas de la robe de sorcier de son adversaire qui prit feu. A peine de quoi faire de la fumé à vrai dire, mais suffisamment pour détourner son attention de Rogue le temps de se transformer en rat et de détaler.

Ce fut Remus qui le trouva dans l'une des calèches, à la sortie du train. Sans un mot, il entra, suivit des deux autres. Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence avant que le loup garou ne se racle la gorge.

-Ok, on est désolé. On a abusé. On aurait du te tenir au courant.

James et Sirius hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Il soupira, essayant de cacher sa joie. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ses amis s'excuseraient. Bon, certes, c'était Remus qui le faisait, et Peter ne doutait pas qu'il était derrière cette remise en question. Cependant, c'était plus qu'il n'aurait pu espérer.

-C'est bon. C'est pas grave.

Alors que ses compagnons lui répondaient par un sourire rayonnant, il sentit son estomac se tordre, avec le désagréablement sentiment d'être en train de leur mentir. Il aurait du profiter de la situation pour dire franchement ce qu'il pensait. Pourtant… James serait-il capable de lui pardonner de douter de Sirius ? Et que dirait le dit Sirius, justement, s'il savait ce que pensait réellement Peter de son égoïsme, de son inconscience ?

Alors il préféra se taire. Comme toujours. Pour conserver ses amis, les seuls amis qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Pour que, quelque part, James continu à le regarder avec ce sourire joyeux et franc qu'il n'avait qu'avec les maraudeurs. Pour que Remus puisse toujours compter sur le rat pour faire passer les autres maraudeurs sous le Saule Cogneur. Pour que rien ne change et que les maraudeurs demeurent.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour. J'ai pas mal hésité et puis finalement, j'ai décidé de faire un second chapitre à ce one shot. Chapitre final dans ma série des maraudeurs en ce qui concerne Peter. En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ^^

_**Se décider.**_

Il fixait le fond de la tasse éméchée. La peinture blanche avait été rayé par la morsure répété des culières en métal. Elle n'était pas vielle pourtant. Il l'avait acheté en emménageant dans son petit appart londonien, il y a de ça quelques mois.

En se forçant à ne pas trembler, ce qui tenait du miracle, il s'appliqua à y verser le liquide noir.

-Tu prendras un sucre ?

Il fut heureux que sa voix ne flanche pas. Il devait paraitre nerveux – comment faire autrement- mais il savait que son stresse serait mal interprété.

-Oui, merci !

Au contraire de la sienne, la voix de Sirius était assuré, souriante même. Il imaginait très bien, sans avoir à lever les yeux vers lui, qu'il était fier comme un paon. Il posa la cafetière, déposa un carré blanc dans la tasse fumante et se rassit. Alors, seulement, il se redressa et observa ses deux amis.

James était d'une pâleur terrible, les yeux cernés, le visage tiré par l'angoisse, la tristesse et le manque de sommeil. Peter ne savait pas s'il compatissait ou s'il en tirait une joie malsaine. Lui aurait-on demandé son avis, il aurait répliqué « bien fait pour toi. ». Mais les vielles habitudes prises à Poudlard avaient perdurées hors de ses murs, et personne ne le soupçonner de penser différemment. Comme si avoir des amis, aussi précieux soient-ils, signifiait ne plus avoir d'opinions propres.

Les choses avaient commencé simplement. Lorsqu'il avait fallu quitter l'école, le diplôme en poche, chacun des membres du célèbre groupe des maraudeurs avait pris son propre chemin. Sirius et James avait débuté des études d'auror, Peter et Remus avait désespérément cherché des petits jobs alimentaire. Le groupe s'était séparé en deux couples. Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas perdu contact et aussi souvent que possible, ils se réunissaient tous ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps.

Cela aurait pu continuer des années, toute leur vie même, s'il n'y avait pas eu Lily et Voldemort. James avait mis des années à convaincre Lily de sortir avec lui et cette victoire s'était conclue par un mariage. Sans surprise Sirius avait été désigné témoin, et la fête avait été d'une beauté de conte de fée, et ce malgré – ou grâce- à la menace du mage noir.

Peter avait toujours secrètement espéré que Lily aurait sur James une influence bénéfique. Au départ, il avait cru avoir raison. Elle avait considérablement aidé à dégonfler ses chevilles, elle s'était mise en deux trois mouvements Sirius dans sa poche et elle avait accepté Remus et leur secret avec une facilité déconcertante.

Les maraudeurs n'avaient pas vraiment pris leur retraite, mais s'était calmé. Plus de mauvaises blagues, plus d'insolence, le groupe avait naturellement suivit le sérieux et la gentillesse de leur nouvelle mascotte féminine. Peter avait trouvé une oreille attentive, et, même s'il ne se confiait pas à elle au sujet de ses amis, il avait quelqu'un à qui parler en paix.

Or, à la sortie de Poudlard, Dumbledor leur parla à tous d'une organisation de résistance qu'il avait créé et qui était prête à accueillir tout bénévole souhaitant lutter contre Voldemort. Cela partait d'une bonne intention, Peter en avait conscience, mais il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un héros. Pourtant, il ne se sentit pas le courage de dire non à ses amis. Alors que dans l'esprit des gens, s'élever contre le mage noir était signe de courage, pour lui c'était signe de sa lâcheté.

Il avait donc accepté à contre cœur, espérant secrètement que ses camarades se rendraient compte de la stupidité de leur résistance. Il n'était, certes, pas d'accord avec les idées des Mangemorts, mais que pouvait-il y faire, honnêtement ? Dumbledore était réputé pour être le meilleur sorcier du monde à cette époque, et pourtant lui-même n'arrivait pas à tuer ce fanatique. Alors eux ? Jeunes étudiants quittant tout juste le doux foyer qu'avait été Poudlard ? C'était tellement ridicule, tellement pathétiquement arrogant de penser pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Pourtant, même Lily la calme et réfléchie Lily, avait accepté. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur elle pour faire changer James d'avis…

Lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils allaient se marier, il senti l'espoir revenir. Jamais James ne laisserait sa femme se faire tuer bêtement. Il en était persuadé. Il avait tord. James et Lily continuèrent leur combat.

Lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle était enceinte, ce ne fut plus un espoir qui se ralluma en lui, mais une certitude. Ils étaient un couple de lion, ils protégeraient leur enfant envers et contre tout, même contre leur arrogance et leur stupide rêve d'héroïsme. Encore une fois, il avait tord. Lily fit bien une pause, mais elle resta membre aussi active que possible, tandis que son imbécile de mari courrait l'Angleterre en quête de combats.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi éloigné de ses amis. Il avait passé des années à idolâtrer James. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, cette sympathique admiration s'était progressivement fissurée jusqu'à devenir du mépris. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que son ami, si prompt à protéger ses proches, puisse continuer à faire preuve d'une telle arrogance vis-à-vis de la mort. Il ne risquait pas juste sa vie, mais celle de ses camarades, de sa famille. Tout ça pour du vent. Il n'avait même pas fini ses études d'auror ! Jusque là, il avait survécu par une chance folle, mais la chance n'était-elle pas réputée pour tourner ? C'était certes louable de vouloir se battre pour des idées, des valeurs, des convictions de paix et de tolérance, mais ce n'était plus un jeu, c'était la réalité ! Ce n'était plus devenir ami avec un Black, ce n'était plus accepter un loup garou, c'était même nettement plus grave que d'être animagus.

Ce fut lorsqu'un de leur camarade de l'ordre du Phénix fut capturer, torturer, tuer et que toute sa famille connue le même sort que Peter prit sa décision. Si les maraudeurs furent évidemment touchés, pas un ne sembla prêt à quitter leur inutile organisation. Sauf lui. Ses parents, au début de la guerre, avait déménagé dans un petit village sans histoire et vivaient le plus discrètement possible. Ils ignoraient évidemment le rôle actif que prenait leur fils. Pourtant, cela ne les protègerait pas de la violente vengeance des mangemorts si un jour il tombait entre leur mains. Que ses amis signent leur arrêt de mort, peu lui importait dorénavant. Ils avaient été trop fiers et égoïstes pour comprendre les risques. Tant pis.

C'était un jour de printemps, signe de renouveau. Peter avait quitté un long hiver de doutes, de malaise, pour prendre enfin en main son destin. Il songea, alors qu'il se dirigeait, vêtu d'une longue capuche, vers l'allée des embrumes, qu'ironiquement, c'était grâce aux maraudeurs, à leur amitié et leur enseignement qu'il trouvait aujourd'hui le courage de les trahir.

Il lui fallu du temps pour être accepter. Son passé rendait les mangemorts méfiants, même s'ils n'ignoraient pas l'utilité que pouvait avoir un espion aussi proche de Dumbledore. Trahir s'était révélé plus facile qu'il ne l'avait craint. Il n'eu aucun scrupule à jouer son rôle avec sérieux. Bien sur, il y avait la peur qui le rongeait chaque fois qu'il imaginait ses anciens camarades prendre conscience de sa traitrise, mais cette peur avait juste remplacé celle de faire tuer sa famille. Il savait que James ne le tuerait pas, mais Sirius lui paraissait pouvoir l'abattre dès la plus petite preuve. Contrairement aux mangemorts cependant, le gryffondor n'irait jamais décimer et torturer ses parents. Qu'est ce que cela changeait de mourir tuer par un ami ou par un ennemi ? Finalement peu de choses. Mais pour ses proches, cela pouvait tout changer.

On a un truc à te dire.

La voix de Sirius le ramena au présent. Il détacha son regard de James pour se tourner vers son autre ancien ami. Contrairement à ses trois compagnons, il avait gardé un beau visage insouciant. C'était lui que Peter haïssait le plus. Sa bonne humeur, sa certitude que tout se finirait vite et bien, sa façon hyper optimiste de remonter le moral des troupes. Avait-il seulement conscience de la réalité des choses ?

Parfois, le jeune homme était convaincu que sans l'ami Black, James aurait abandonné.

Que ce passe-t-il ?

Les deux maraudeurs se lancèrent un regard, et, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevu, le regard de Sirus se voila de tristesse.

-Il faut que tu nous promettes de ne rien dire à Remus.

Remus. Le troisième larron. Remus le fidèle, le brave. Remus qui leur avait accordé sa confiance les yeux fermés sur le plus lourd secret de son existence. Remus qu'ils trahissaient aujourd'hui, par cette simple phrase qu'ils n'avaient jamais prononcé tout haut. Remus. Surement le seul pour qui Peter avait encore de l'estime. Il n'avait pas eu à faire quoique ce soit pour les monter contre lui. Ils s'étaient jetés dans le piège tout seul, le piège dans lequel ils s'étaient jurés, il y a des années de cela, de ne jamais tomber. Le piège du loup garou.

Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils lisent le méprit dans son regard. Sa haine pour eux.

-ok…

-Dumbledore a proposé un sort à James. Le sort du gardien du secret. James voulait que ce soit moi qui le fasse mais… On s'est dit… Pourquoi pas toi ?

Un tic nerveux fit frémir sa paupière. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était son heure. Le moment de porter le coup fatal. Enfin. Enfin en finir avec les maraudeurs. Enfin assumer son choix et le crier à la face du monde. Remus réussirait-il à pardonner, cette fois ? Il espérait bien que non.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tout le monde pensera à moi. Alors que toi… Pour tout le monde, tu n'es que le suiveur, le timide Peter sans talent.

-C'est vrai…

-Nous savons que tu ne l'es pas, se crut bon d'ajouter James, mais qui à part nous connait tes capacités ?

-Remus.

Nouveau regard entre les deux amis. James soupira.

-Remus ne pensera jamais que tu puisses être le gardien, si personne ne l'en informe. C'est tellement évident que je ferrais en priorité confiance à Sirius.

Ils s'observèrent tout les trois. Peter laissa passer quelques longues minutes. Et puis, il hocha la tête. Accepta en silence. C'était la fin.

C'était la fin. Voldemort avait été tué. Tué par un bébé. Le monde sorcier n'osait pas encore y croire, pas encore y penser. Mais Peter en était certain. La marque silencieuse sur son bras ne mentait pas. Voldemort avait disparu. Lily et James étaient morts. Sirius se tenait devant lui, la baguette levé. Son beau visage avait perdu toute sa superbe. Plus d'innocence, plus d'optimisme. Rien qu'une haine destructrice. Plus que la folie.

Ils s'observèrent sans un mot, dans cette rue pleine de témoins. Ils brandirent leur baguette d'un même mouvement. Peter fut plus rapide. Un trait de lumière décima la foule. Avant que Sirius n'ait le temps de faire autre chose que de se protéger de l'attaque, il se trancha un doigt. La douleur failli lui arraché un cri mais déjà il se transformait en rat. Alors qui disparaissait parmi les cadavres, il entendit le rire de Sirius.

James et Lily étaient morts. Sirius fou de douleur s'était laissé condamné sans broncher. Remus n'avait plus rien. Les maraudeurs étaient finis. Paisiblement endormis dans une petite cage de transport, Peter retournait à Poudlard. Sa trahison lui coutait sa vie humaine. Mais, parfaitement caché dans l'ombre d'une famille de sorcier, parfaitement inconnu de tous dans sa peau de rat, il attendait.


End file.
